Nite
Nite is a fan character created for the game Undertale. They hail from the species called Dragma, and inhabits Snowdin in it's small town. Nite's name comes from the ending -ite, which is usually in names of gemstones, rocks, and minerals. Appearance Like the rest of their species, Nite is composed entirely of some form of a mineral or fiber. Their "skin" is a pale green, with talons for fingers. Growing from their limbs are blue crystals that glow whenever they are in attack mode. Their eyes are dark blue in color and if you look closely, they glitter. To top it off, they have "hair" that's composed of fiber and is mint green, with the same crystals that grow on their limbs protruding out of their head. They also have darker mint green markings above their eyes that may represent their status within the Dragma society. On their "nose" they have a band-aid. Whether or not this is for their aesthetic is unknown, and this throws off quite a few at first glance. This is not the worst aspect of their wardrobe, however, as the rest of their clothing is as some quote to be "unfashionable." They wear an overgrown green tank top that goes over a pair of shorts that are a few shades darker. They don't wear any footwear, and when prompted, it's explained that it's hard to pierce their body in the first place, plus footwear is a nuisance for Dragma who have crystals growing out of their "ankles." Personality Nite is blunt, needless to say. It's a common trait for Dragma to be such, as they want to get down to business and do not like to waste time. Nite is also lacking in the empathy department and because of that, no one goes to them to vent their feelings. In fact, they also do lack in emotion in general. They may smile, but only because they don't want to be seen as an outcast. Despite their lacking in emotions and empathy, they have a tendency to be very conscious about how others perceive them. Explainable, as they don't hold a high status in Dragma Society and they don't want others to find out that they are basically equivalent to a peasant. They aren't outright unapprochable, but it's hard to make small talk with them because they don't like to waste time, as previously stated. Rather, it's best to just tell them the need information and move on. They dislike public events like parties as they find them crowded and loud, plus they feel there's no need for them. Other than that, they don't try to push people away. They find company to be nice, and it helps add on to their self confindence and self esteem. In Battle Stats ''For all routes: *HP: 1200 *Attack: 20 *Defense: 25 *EXP worth: 17 *Gold worth: 15 Choices for ACT *Check: ''A monster of minerals. You might wanna avoid a rocky friendship. *Joke *Small Talk *Ignore *Push them away Quotes in Battle Neutral/Pacifist *...ha.. '''Joke' is selected ''*...How is that relevant? '''Small Talk' is selected ''*Don't avoid the inevitable. '''Small Talk' is selected ''*..!.. '''Ignore' is selected ''*..oh.. '''Push them away' is selected ''*Don't do that. '''Ignore' is selected a second time ''*Don't ignore me. '''Ignore' is selected a third time ''*Please. '''Push them away' is selected. ''*I'm not that much of a sociopath, please give me a chance. '''Push them away' is selected. ''*Hah. '''Joke' is selected Genocide 'Prebattle' ''*Am I the sociopath? *No. *You're the sociopath. You don't care for anyone, do you? *Do ''not. ''Avoid. The. Inevitable. In battle *I was told to be a being of no emotion. No empathy. *Yet you seem to be able to exceed that without being told so. '' ''*How hurt were you throughout life to follow this idealogy? *. . . *How pitiful. Death dialouge *I should've known better. For I was only made to... m i n e. How to beat Nite's battle The genocide battle is not as simple, having to go through turns in order to kill Nite. With neutral/pacifist though, you have to go through a specific pattern of ACTs in order to successfully be able to spare Nite. The order: *Small talk *Push them away *Ignore *Ignore *Push them away *Push them away *Joke Attacks *This attack involves getting swiped by Nite's talons. Like Papyrus' and Asgore's blue and orange attacks, it follows the same system. Blue=stop, orange=go. *The attack is basically crystals being shot at you at random directions. Some are green and will heal you by 5 HP. *You have to avoid Nite's talons that will jam through the box. Background Story (tl;dr version) Nite was only made to mine in their culturally isolated society. When they were created, they were placed into one of the castes that were considered the foundation of the Dragma Society. The Society consisted of the subspecies of Monsters known as Dragmas, which were beings that were composed of minerals and fibers. These beings decided to create a little city within one of the caverns of Waterfall, where they made a successful economy out of the various ores in the cavern. Nite was raised taught the beliefs of the Dragmas, including the belief that humans were vile beings who needed to be gone. They understood that they weren't going to be anyone important and that they'd be the gears that turned the Society. They had an important job, they were told. They were told they were made to mine. So for the most part of their life, Nite was a radical believer of the policies and ideas of the Dragma Society. Keyword: Was The 16-year-old Nite was given the task to accompany a few exporters as they made way to other parts of the Underground. Said task was easy: Just survey for any valuable ore to profit on. It was in Snowdin where the Dragma doubted their radical beliefs. They realised that they didn't want to live within the system they had lived in for so long. They were meeting monsters who lived free of the caste system, who were running well in a functioning society. They were able to pursue what they wanted, and they held their own beliefs. And they were all ruled by a very open king and queen. Nite then made the decision to integrate themselves with the rest of the Underground. After returning to their Society, they went to discuss their wish with the higher ups. They made it clear they wanted to be able to explore new cultures to help benefit all Dragmas. 3 years passed, Nite persuading their higher ups whenever they could. Finally, the order was passed down to Nite that they could move outside of the Society. Nite was pleased upon receiving the news, and moved to Snowdin to where they now reside. Trivia *Nite is Yeshomo's first Undertale OC. *Dragma means gem in latin, which explains why the race is made up of Mineral. *Nite originally had crystals for arms, similar to blades. *Nite was originally called Frenite. *Nite was slightly inspired by the Gems from Steven Universe. Category:User;Fantasticmouthwash Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Gender Unknown